The invention relates to apparatus for cooling a plurality of electrical elements in a circuit arrangement.
It is an object of the invention to provide a circuit arrangement of compact construction which is electrodynamically stable even with low-resistance high-current circuits, which ensures optimum, even cooling of the elements and only requires one cooling medium inlet and one cooling medium outlet connection, without additional cooling medium piping and fittings being required.
The present invention relates to the solution of this problem.